vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaga the Absolver
|-|Base= |-|Null Eternal= Summary Yaga the Absolver is an Eternal from outside the Time Tree, who entered the Time Tree in order to consume it. She wishes to unite all mana across the universe with the null mana inside her, and create a new perfect world of nothingness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Yaga the Absolver Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Eternal, Null High Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation (Can make rifts in space), Absorption (Anything that is swallowed by her rifts in space, become apart of Yaga), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space), Dimensional Travel | Same as before plus Immortality (Type 3, and 5), Void Manipulation (Yaga's existence itself threatens mana, the source of life and turn things null. All the mana she absorbs becomes nothingness inside her), Power Nullification (Can disable her opponents abilities), Regeneration (High-Low), Invulnerability (Can nullify all damage done to her), Reality Warping (Can rewrite the world according to her will), Nonexistent Physiology (As a Null Eternal Yaga like her guardian spirit Paralarnex, Yaga was swallowed by null became a being of void, her body, and soul being completely null), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Survived eating Narukana's null mana which should have turned her null and made her disappear) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to before) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Et Ca Repha) | Immeasurable (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: 2nd Rank Eternity Sword Absolution, which can slice space itself, creating rifts that swallow her opponents. Intelligence: As an Eternal, she likely has vast knowledge as Eternals are beings who have been alive for a long time and have traveled to many different worlds. Yaga upon entering the Time Tree also went to and lived in many different worlds. Weaknesses: As a Null Eternity Yaga's power continues to grow as her hunger grows. Eventually, her power will swallow everything, friend and foe alike and even Yaga herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal:' Yaga is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Sanctify:' An ability which cuts rifts in space, making anything swallowed by the rifts become part of Yaga. *'Null Eternal:' After becoming a Null Eternal, Yaga's existence itself threatens all living things around her. As she is a Null Eternal, she can turn mana which is the source of life for all living things, and anything that touches her into nothing. *'Devourer:' An ability which allows Yaga to consume her targets whether it's people or inanimate matter, completely ignoring their durability. *'Rebirth:' An ability in which she disables the abilities of her opponents by hitting her opponents with her null mana. *'Agony Spreader:' Yaga's body eats, damages, and absorbs anyone that even touches her. *'Saint's Robe:' An ability which nullifies all damage done to her, and requires a penetrate ability like Nozumu's Apostasy that erases things from existence, to get through it. Key: Base | Null Yaga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 1